


Unerwartetes Treffen

by TessyPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessyPotter/pseuds/TessyPotter
Summary: Was wenn sich Lily und James nach einem Date plötzlich irgendwo in der Zukunft wiederfinden...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	Unerwartetes Treffen

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Geschichte, die mein Kopf vor ein paar Jahren ausgespuckt hat.  
> Die Geschichte wurde kürzlich nochmal überarbeitet... Wer noch Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler findet darf sie aber gerne behalten ;P

April 1978  
  
Lachend machten sich James und Lily auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.„Danke für den tollen Tag, James.“ Die junge Hexe streckte sich und küsste ihren Freund zärtlich. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss sofort und als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten sagte er ihr: „War wohl doch nicht deine schlechteste Entscheidung mit auszugehen?!“ „Ganz bestimmt nicht!“, gab Lily schmunzelnd zu. „Aber bis vor einem halben Jahr dachte ich auch noch du bist der größte Idiot von Hogwarts.“ „Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht immer noch bin?“, lachte James. Die hübsche Rothaarige stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.  
Doch das Lachen der beiden wurde von einem grell weißen Lichtblitz unterbrochen.

\-----------------------------------

  
Als Lily die Augen wieder aufschlug hielt sie James Hand. Als sie sich aufrichtete und zu James sah erblickte sie ein rothaariges Mädchen das neben ihnen kniete. Lily schätzte sie auf vielleicht 12 Jahre.  
Das Mädchen stand auf und sah zu einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen um: „Al geh bitte Mum holen.“ Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und lief zu einem Haus das in der Nähe stand. Lily hatte gar nicht gemerkt das James sich nun auch aufgerichtet hatte und nun genauso wie sie das Mädchen neugierig musterte.  
Erst blickte sie genauso neugierig zurück, sammelte sich dann und bat sie aufzustehen. Und kaum standen sie beide hörten sich auch schon schnelle Schritte hinter sich.  
,,Was hetzt du uns den so Al?“, fragte die Stimme einer Frau. ,,Genau Al! Warum?“ Nun hatte ein Junge gesprochen der von der Stimme her ungefähr in James und Lilys Alter sein musste.  
,,Ach halt die Klappe James. Hat ja keiner gesagt das du mit musst.“, fauchte der erste Junge.  
Neben Lily stand nun ein verwirrter James. „Aber ich hab doch nichts gesagt?!“, flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie kicherte und antwortete genauso leise: „Ich glaube nicht das du gemeint warst.“  
  
Einige Sekunden später kamen der erste Junge, ein etwas ältere aber genauso schwarzhaarige Junge und eine schlanke rothaarige Frau, Ende 30, um die Ecke.„Sag mal James“, Lily flüsterte immer noch und betrachtete die Drei genauer,: „der eine könnte ne ein, zwei Jahre jüngere Version von dir sein, oder?“ „Könnte sein. Und täusche ich mich oder hat der andere deine grünen Augen?“  
„Nein ihr täuscht euch nicht.“  
Lily und James fuhren erschrocken herum. Hinter ihnen stand ein Mann der genauso aussah wie James nur hatte er grüne statt braune Augen. 'Lilys Augen', dachte James.  
Die rothaarige Frau ging auf den Man zu: „Warum bist du schon hier?“ Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.„Muss ich den immer einen Grund haben um bei meiner wunderbaren Familie zu sein.“ Die Rothaarige lachte und ließ sich widerstandslos in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickeln.  
„Mum! Dad! Muss das jetzt sein?“, rief das Mädchen entsetzt. Die beiden Jungen, offenbar ihre Brüder, kicherten. Der ältere fasste sich ziemlich schnell wieder: „Wir machen das schon viel länger mit, Lils. Ich will gar nicht wissen was da gelaufen ist, als wir drei entstanden sind.“  
Nun war es an den Erwachsenen entsetzt zu sein.  
„JAMES!“

Harry konnte sich als erstes aus seiner 'Schockstarre' lösen. „Wollen wir vielleicht rein gehen? Da lässt es sich besser reden, oder? Ihr seid bestimmt verwirrt.“ Lily und James sahen sich an und nickten dann Harry zu.  
  
Wenig später saßen die sieben 'Potters' in der Küche des Hauses, jeder etwas zu trinken vor sich. Lily ergriff das Wort: „Also ähm ich bin Lily Evans und das ist James Potter aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ihr das schon wisst." „Da hast du Recht. Auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären kann wie ihr hier her gekommen seid. Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal sagen wer wir sind auch wenn es da viel zu erklären gibt. Sehr viel. Also ich bin Harry... Potter." .  
Als Harry das sagte blickte Lily James an und flüsterte: „Hast du einen Verwandten der Harry heißt?" James antwortete ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln. .  
Harry fuhr fort, ohne groß auf das 'Gespräch' zwischen Lily und James zu achten. „Und naja ich bin euer Sohn.“.  
„Unser was?“  
„Sohn und das ist meine Frau Ginny. Und die drei verrückten hier sind James Sirius,“ James, also Senior, fing an zu grinsen, wobei Lily etwas flüsterte das wie 'Harry' und 'Geisteskrank' klang,: „Albus,“ Harry erwähnte seinen zweiten Vornamen nicht,: „und Lily Luna.“ Lily lächelte Harry und Ginny fröhlich an, es war ihr eine Ehre, dass ihr Sohn seine Tochter nach ihr benannt hatte.  
Daraufhin erzählte Harry seinen Eltern seine Geschichte, ließ dabei aber gewisse stellen aus. Nicht nur Lily und James sondern auch Ginny, James (Sirius), Albus und Lily (Luna)hangen an seinen Lippen obwohl zumindest Ginny die Geschichte selbst hätte erzählen können.  
  
„Oh Gott mein armes Baby!“ Lily schlug sich ihre Hand vor den Mund. Daraufhin fing James an zu lachen. “Lily ich glaube dein 'Baby' ist kein Baby mehr. Dein 'Baby' hat anscheinend selbst schon drei Kinder und die sehen auch nicht mehr aus wie Kleinkinder.“ „Ach sei still James.“ James lachte noch mehr. Auch die anderen konnten nicht mehr an sich halten und lachten los.  
„Aber anscheinend hast du an der Tradition der Pottermänner festgehalten. Also was Frauen angeht. Rote Haare hat sie ja schon mal.“  
Albus und Lily guckten ihren älteren Bruder an und fingen bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck an zu kichern. Lily, Ginny, James und Harry wandten sich den dreien zu und sahen sie fragend an. „Naja also James hat da ja auch ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren in seiner Stufe…“, fing Lily an zu sprechen,: „Und er steht auf sie“ James fiel ihr mit hoch rotem Kopf ins Wort: „Nein das tue ich nicht“ Albus schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. „Auch wenn er das nicht zugeben will.“  



End file.
